


Broken Apart

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And talk, But Tubbo and Fundy were the ones that did it to them, Dream XD - Freeform, Gen, Its sorta like Steven Universe, Nightmare, Oooh egg, RIP, The egg gets talked about, XD and Nightmare used to be Dream, ahaha, lol, they play chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: “Nightmare,” XD greeted quietly, bare feet stepped quietly on the hard obsidian floors. The Dreamon made no move to greet the God who’d teleported into his cell, instead turning away from his other half in a show of defiance. XD sighed heavily, lowering himself to sit on the floor across from Nightmare. “Don’t be childish,” he scolded the other. “It’s unbecoming of you to throw a tantrum every time I come to visit you.” XD waited for a moment, tapping his finger expectantly against the ground. When Nightmare still refused to acknowledge his presence, XD huffed. “You can have your little fit later- we need to talk.” He waved his hand, a set up chess board appearing between the two beings. “And if you want me to even consider your opinion or feelings about the matter, I suggest you start behaving yourself.”
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	Broken Apart

“Nightmare,” XD greeted quietly, bare feet stepped quietly on the hard obsidian floors. The Dreamon made no move to greet the God who’d teleported into his cell, instead turning away from his other half in a show of defiance. XD sighed heavily, lowering himself to sit on the floor across from Nightmare. “Don’t be childish,” he scolded the other. “It’s unbecoming of you to throw a tantrum every time I come to visit you.” XD waited for a moment, tapping his finger expectantly against the ground. When Nightmare still refused to acknowledge his presence, XD huffed. “You can have your little  _ fit  _ later- we need to talk.” He waved his hand, a set up chess board appearing between the two beings. “And if you want me to even  _ consider  _ your opinion or feelings about the matter, I suggest you start behaving yourself.”

The Dreamon scowled as he turned around, leveling XD with a harsh glare. “I hate you.” He told the other bluntly, and the God rolled his eyes. “When I get out of this cell, you’re the first one on my hitlist-”

“ _ If _ you get out of this cell,” XD corrected, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’ll be because I’m the one to let you out. You’re smarter than to think you could escape- or be released willingly.” Nightmare grit his teeth, and XD waved his hand dismissively at the other. “And you  _ can’t  _ kill me, so don’t bother with your threats. I’m your other half, you  _ need  _ me if you ever want to return to our original state. Which,” he took a deep breath, “Is why I’m here. We need to talk about Dream.”

Nightmare stared XD down for a moment before his shoulder slumped, and he made his first move. “What’s there to talk about?” XD hummed as he moved his pawn. “We aren't going to be able to get him back by ourselves…”

“No,” XD agreed, watching as Nightmare debated about his next move. “Tubbo and Fundy did a proper job of splitting us up- I will give them that much.”

The Dreamon scoffed. “Yeah- if only Dream was actually  _ possessed _ .” Nightmare moved his knight with a scowl. “He’s such an idiot, he should’ve put a stop to their little ritual once he realized what was happening.” XD nodded slowly, eyes flicking upwards to examine Nightmare’s face. “Then we wouldn’t even be in this mess.”

“Well, then Dream might be in the cell instead,” XD said, moving another pawn forward without looking away from Nightmare’s face, who looked up to stare back at the God. “But there’s no point talking about what would or wouldn’t be- it's in the past now… and Karl has more important things to fix.” Nightmare scoffed, and XD reached out to smack his arm. “He  _ does _ . You’ve been trapped in here… The Egg is spreading, Nightmare. We only have so much time before the server is overrun.”

The nasty look on Nightmare’s face eased up slightly, and he glanced back down at the chess board. “I know,” he said quietly, moving another piece. “It’s already taken Bad and Ant… And I’m sure many more since I’ve been imprisoned…”

“Punz,” XD started listing more of their friends. “Purpled, Sam, Skeppy… They want to get Mom next…” His gaze also dropped, taking his turn. Nightmare made a small noise in the back of his throat, clearly unhappy with the news. “Nightmare- we  _ have  _ to get Dream back. He can  _ fix  _ this, he can save the server.”

Nightmare sighed softly, and took his turn. “Even if we could bring him back by ourselves- the server  _ hates  _ him. XD, he’ll just be thrown back into the prison, unable to do anything. At least like this, you’re able to come and go as you please. No one messes with you- even  _ Technoblade  _ is afraid to anger you.”

“But I can't  _ do  _ anything!” XD snapped back. “Sure- I can go out there and be around them without having to worry- but I’m  _ powerless  _ to watch my friends slowly be infected one by one…” He turned away, staring at the wall with his eyes narrowed. “Nightmare, I can’t just sit back and watch it consume them until there’s nothing left. Dream swore he would protect them… now that duty falls on my shoulders until we can bring him back- I’m not going to fail them when I  _ know  _ there’s still something I can do.”

Nightmare stayed silent, and XD looked back over at him. They stared at each other for a few moments before the Dreamon finally broke. “XD, we can’t bring him back. I get that you want to protect them- but it’s already too late for that, his name and face have already been made the enemy of the server- even if we were able to convince Tubbo and Fundy to reverse their little exorcism, Dream would still be hunted down for crimes he didn’t commit.” 

“But we could  _ explain  _ that to them-”

“You think they’ll believe us!?” Nightmare cut the God off. “They  _ killed  _ me- and have no actual idea as to who or what you are. Our word means nothing to them, XD. Give it up, there is nothing we can do.”

XD dropped his head, face flushed with shame. “I just want to  _ help _ ,” the God said, hands clenching in his lap. “They’re headed for a fate worse than death- and I can’t do anything but watch as they tear each other apart…” Nightmare watched helplessly as his other half slowly broke down. “I envy you, truly I do,” XD admitted. “You don’t have to see it… Don’t have to watch and listen to the people you love be possessed and slowly killed from the inside out…” Golden tears streamed down the God’s face. “I have all this power at my fingertips- and it’s  _ wasted _ … it’s  _ meaningless _ in my hands.” His body trembled with a mix of rage and hopelessness.

“I know you want to help them,” Nightmare said. “I get it- I want to help them too… But sometimes we have to stand back and let them handle things on their own.” XD opened his mouth to protest, but Nightmare pressed on. “It’s scary, leaving them up to their own devices, knowing that if they aren’t successful that something awful might happen to them- but that’s  _ life _ . Something that we don’t ever get to experience, so of  _ course  _ we want to step in and try and handle all of the hardships by ourself so they don’t have too… But that’s not an option anymore.” Nightmare sighed. “Our friends are strong- and unbelievably stubborn. They’ll get through this- we just have to  _ believe  _ in them. Because that’s all we can do now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
